Nyraevyn Tel'Fyrr
Backstory Nyraevyn was born in the perpetual twilight forests of Sildeyuir, and was orphened at a young age as a result of a Nilshai attack on his village. Nyraevyn himself likely would have joined his parents had a burst of his innate power not manifested itself just as the Nilshai was slithering in for the kill. As he crouched crying next to the bodies of the only family he had ever known, his death coming ever closer, pure emotion overtook him. A bolt of blinding light snaked out from his hands as he raised them in a futile attempt to defend himself, and struck the Nilshai dead where it rested. The remaining townspeople found him the next day curled around the death chilled bodies of his parents, passed out from exhaustian. After the attack on his village rumours spread of the young Elven child who had taken out a Nilshai with one unpractised spell. These rumours reached the ears of a powerful old mage by the name of Tanreth Elladyr, and he decided to take the now orphaned sorcerer on as his apprentice in an effort to hone his latent talent and perhaps help turn the tide of the war in the favour of the Star Elf people. Master Elladyr was a kind teacher, and soon became a surrogate father to Nyraevyn. He spent the next century with him learning to control his magic, and immersing himself in his Master's expansive library. On the day he became an adult, Master Elladyr gifted him an elaborate silver dagger both in honour of shedding the trappings of childhood, and as a gift to help focus his power. While the war with the Nilshai had never let up, it had been manageable for many years. The Elves of Sildeyuir had been making progress in defending their cities from the otherworldly menace, and it seemed as if things were perhaps finally taking a turn for the better. All that changed in one night. The Nilshai attacked in numbers the Star Elves never would have guessed at. Their attacks were swift and brutal, and left many of the smaller settlements in flames, their unfortunate denizens taken away to become slaves... or worse. They even struck out against some of the Citadels, such as the one where Nyraevyn now resided. Then, as quickly as they had come, the next day they were gone. Unfortunately, the Elves of Sildeyuir knew that it was to be only a brief respite. Many had already fled to Faerun in order to escape the horror laying waste to their lands, but the people that remained did not wish to see the land they had called home for millennia fall. They sent scouts to Faerun to go and seek out help. Powerful fighters and mages that might help them to tern the tide of battle in their favour, and drive their enemy out once and for all. Nyraevyn was one of these scouts. Tasked by his Master to go and find aid so that their people may have a future. Master Elladyr opened a portal Yuirwood and Nyraevyn stepped through, scared, but hoping to find the salvation of his people on the other side. Description Appearance Nyraevyn is tall for an elf, standing at 5 foot and 7 inches. He is lithe and athletic in frame and tends to makes prescise and measured movements. His facial features are sharp and androgynous, and he could almost pass as female if one were not paying attention. His long straigh silver-white hair hangs unrestrained down to his waist, and matches his pale, snow coloured skin. His slightly slanted, almond shaped eyes are of a bright amber flecked with teal and serve to highlight the vertical cat pupils he has in place of the normal rounder ones. If one were to see under his clothing you would notice small patches of amber-teal scales. A mark of his dragon lineage. He wears a loose black cotton shirt with flared sleeves, silver clasps down the front, and an ornate silver pattern on the chest. His pants are also made from black cotton, and hang loosely down to his ankles where he wears soft black leather boots. Over this he wears an ankle length cotton traveling cloak the colour of moonlight. Strapped to his side are two daggers. One is clearly made for combat, and is a standard steel with a leather wrapped black hilt. The other is far more ornate. It has a slightly curved blade made of silver which is inlaid with flowing Elvish script which translates to "To twilight home heart shall forever call". The handle is wrapped in pure soft, pitch black leather, and has a faceted marble sized, amber coloured diamond embedded in the middle. Personality Nyraevyn comes across as calm and reserved, and sometimes even cold, to the people around him. He is generally happy to remain silent, but when he does speak he favours words laced with truth and bluntness rather than words to spare feelings. His sense of humour tends towards dry, sarcastic wit, and it can sometimes be difficult to tell if he is joking or being serious. His trust is not easily given, but he is fiercely loyal to all that manage to obtain the title of friend. Nyraevyn is proud of both his Draconic Heritage, and his Star Elf blood, which at times can make him rather arrogant. Due to the nature of both his people, and his time spent in Sildeyuir, he is generally considers races of non-Elvish descent rather like children who have yet to mature. This is especially true of Humans, as it was that race that drove his people from Faerun all those years ago. Do to not growing up on Faerun, he often finds the ways and mannerism of the non-Elvish races confusing. Nyraevyn has a love of knowledge of any kind, but is particularly drawn to texts of ancient history or arcane secrets. He believes that the best way to truly better oneself is by learning as much as you possibly can. He spent much of his time in the great libraries of his home before he left, and is more than happy to do so in Faerun as well. If given the chance, he will eagerly seek any opportunity to unearth new tales and lore. Category:Elves Category:Irica's Mercenaries Category:Player Characters Category:Sorcerers